


Best anniversary ever ( And it’s not even mine)

by CuriousArcher34



Series: Elsamaren One shot [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Climber Ua, Don't know what I am doing with y life, F/F, Panicking lesbian Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/pseuds/CuriousArcher34
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren One shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Best anniversary ever ( And it’s not even mine)

Elsa was going to kill Anna. Today, her dear sister gain One year on her age, and Anna being Anna, She decide to celebrate her birthday in the most adventurous place to find in Oslo.

A rock climbing gym. Anna take her to a Rock climbing. Gym.

From all the things possible to do here, all the things Elsa was comfortable with, like a skating rink, shopping … okay maybe she wasn’t comfortable with a lot of things but still ! Anna loved ice skating too ! But no, thanks to her boyfriend, she become a rock climbing fan. Wich bring us here, celebrating her 21 birthday in a gym. 

Elsa couldn’t feel more lost than right now. Anna and Kristoff having the habit to come here they didn’t ask for a teacher. As Anna say :

« Kristoff and I are practically professional Elsa ! We can teach you trust us ! »

They couldn’t. They tried but now Elsa was stuck on the wall in a weird position, using muscle she doesn’t even know it exist. She couldn’t even heard what Anna and Kristoff were shooting to her… probably advice … But her head was too foggy. 

It’s when Elsa do the mistake of looking around and down, from her 4 meters high. 

Kristoff saw the scene like in a movie. He saw the feet of Elsa slipping away, the panic in her face. Honestly he was happy Anna left for searching someone of the staff for helping her sister. If she saw Kristoff not moving as Elsa fall she would have killed him.

Because yes, Kristoff doesn’t move.

Elsa saw her life passing by in front of her eyes, to when she played with Anna as children, to the death of her parents, until she remember that she didn’t clip the security correctly. She was dead.

There is no way she can not be at least really hurt.

Surprisly, the fall didn’t hurt her. She actually feel comfortable. She fall into something warm, safe. 

So Elsa decide to open her eyes, and she fall into the most beautiful brown eyes she ever saw. 

« Hey, you’re okay ? »

Yes, she wanted to say that she never was as okay as right now, in the arm of this person. Elsa would have preferred to say that than:

« Hey, I am gay… »

The moment she realize what she say, Elsa could feel her face burn. She jump out from the arms of the lady carrying her, noticing the staff card on her chest with a name on it. Honeymaren. Suddenly Elsa remembered loving Honey.

« I mean, yes, thank you, I apologize for the bother »

The girl, Honeymaren, smile at her, in a flirty way if Elsa wasn’t hallucinating.She probably was. How could someone as beautiful as this woman flirt with her ? Elsa forget everything around her she didn’t notice Kristoff looking weirdly at her, or Anna being her mouth open by shock.  
Not even the woman talking to her. She was too focus on Honeymaren, her face was so beautiful and perfect, her eyes like chocolat. The one her parents gave her when she was feeling low in the past.

Honeymaren hair, in a ponytail, seems so light and dark at the same time … How is it possible ? Elsa eyes start going down, drinking into Honeymaren body. She was too gay for functioning right now. At least until she, look up again to the mouth of Honeymaren and see it moving.

« Sorry did you say something ? »

Elsa could see the brown eye girl trying to keep the laugh for herself.

« It’s okay, you are pretty cute yourself, I ask for your phone, I need your phone please. »

Without even thinking Elsa give her too embarrassed to ask why. She could see Her sister still shocked on the side but now with a big smile on her face and hitting Kristoff with her hand.

« Here, I need to go back, I was teaching a class before you almost break your neck, so be careful next time please. Bye blue eyes. »

Elsa take back her phone and looked at the woman leaving. Feeling like if her hips were moving a little more than it should. Elsa could feel the smile on her face getting bigger. Before she lose sight of Honeymaren, she turn around and say : 

« By the way check your contact, I think you have a new one »

The wink of her eye at the end of the sentence killed her. Elsa was happy that it was a part of the gym with almost no one, because she could have die of embarrassment .

As she turn to her sister, Anna jump on her, and start rambling about how it was so romantic and cute. 

Elsa didn’t know a lot of stuff about this Honeymaren, but for sure she was going to call the new contact on her phone.

Maybe she could ask Anna if she can join Kristoff and her at the rock climbing next time.

For sure it was the best anniversary she go to.

And it’s not even hers.


End file.
